starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Bastion
|climate=Temperate |gravity=Standard |terrain=Hills |water= |interest=*Imperial Headquarters *Bastion customs station *Pellaeon Gardens *Disra's palace *Holomap Room *Imperial Library *Imperial Palace *Imperial Dungeons |flora= |fauna= |species= |otherspecies=Humans |language=*Galactic Basic Standard *Imperial Basic |government=Hereditary Military Dictatorship |population=*94% Humans *6% other |demonym= |cities=*Ravelin *Sartinaynian City |imports=*Foodstuffs *High technology *Luxury goods |exports=Military supplies |affiliation=*Galactic Republic *Galactic Empire *Pentastar Alignment *New Galactic Empire }} '''Bastion', originally Sartinaynian, was the capital world of the Braxant sector in the Outer Rim Territories, and later the New Galactic Empire. Bastion was located in the Sartinaynian system at the terminus of the trade route known as the Braxant Run. Originally, "Bastion" was just a term for the worlds on which the Remnant's Council of Moffs and administrative headquarters were temporarily located. By the time of the Caamas Document Crisis, the Imperial government was located on Sartinaynian; it was the last of these worlds, where the rulers of the Empire relocated shortly before peace with the New Republic in 16 ABY. Bastion's location remained a closely guarded secret, until the events surrounding the discovery of the Caamas Document in 16 ABY forced Han Solo and Lando Calrissian to locate the planet in an attempt to find a complete copy in the Imperial archives. History During the Old Republic era, the planet had originally been settled by Humans who opposed alien membership in the Galactic Republic. However, political realities eventually forced the colonists to join the Republic, and ironically, the colony relied heavily on the alien Muuns of the InterGalactic Banking Clan for financial support, based on nearby Muunilinst. Both planets would remain loyal to the New Order, and the continuing leverage enjoyed by Muunilinst could be seen by that world's refusal to surrender one of its defensive Golan battlestations to guard Bastion. Instead, the capital was orbited merely by the Bastion customs station. Like its predecessors, it served as the meeting place for the Moff Council and the site of the state archives, the civil administration, and Bastion Military Control; but the Imperial leadership strove to keep the precise location of this new Bastion as secret as possible to prevent the New Republic mounting a direct assault on their command facilities, so the fact that Sartinaynian was Bastion was not initially widely-known. Following the Bastion Accords that ended the Galactic Civil War, the Imperial Remnant no longer required a mobile, secret capital; thus, Sartinaynian remained the Imperial capital and became increasingly well-known in this role, so that the name of Bastion became permanently associated with the planet, eclipsing its old name. In addition to serving as capital of the Empire as a whole, Bastion also served as the throne world for the Imperial Moff of the Braxant sector, namely Moff Vilim Disra during the Galactic Civil War, and his successor, Ephin Sarreti, during the Yuuzhan Vong War. While Disra had been appointed a Moff by Emperor Cosimo Palpatine II Sarreti was a young man whom had never even met Palpatine, and was not as enmeshed in Palpatine's prejudices, making him a more popular leader in the progressive, "reformed" Imperial Remnant. During the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, Bastion was attacked by forces under the command of B'shith Vorrik. Vorrik destroyed the planetary defenses and the bulk of the Imperial fleet there, but was ultimately defeated. Notes and references Category:Bastion locations Category:Braxant sector planets Category:Fortress worlds Category:Galactic Empire planets Category:Galactic Republic planets Category:Terrestrial planets